Conventional sputter sources that utilize a multi-axis rotational scheme (e.g., universal magnet motion) to position a magnetron typically provide power to a sputter target from a non-central position. However, the inventors have observed that providing power to the sputter target in such a manner results in an uneven and non-symmetrical distribution of power across the sputter target, thereby causing non-uniform sputtering. In addition, conventional sputter sources typically support the sputter target about a peripheral edge of the sputter target. However, the inventors have observed that supporting the sputter target in such a manner causes the sputter target to bow during processing, thereby limiting a thickness, and therefore the useful life, of the sputter target.
Therefore, the inventors have provided embodiments of a sputter source for a process chamber.